Rivals in Love
by Sachu
Summary: Rivals turning as lovers ;) Sakura x Syaoran
1. The Beginning

RIVALS IN LOVE:

Sakura and Syaoran are business opponents. But after some incidents between them something stronger than their rivalry had grown in their hearts. Will they ever overcome their pride to admit their feelings for each other?

Chapter 1- The Beginning:

- HONG KONG- Business people meeting

Many business tycoons, dealers and pressmen had gathered in a large meeting hall, all of them chatting about business and other stuff. After sometime a lady arose from her seat, took some files in her hand and started walking towards the podium in the front. Then she started her announcement, "Ladies and gentleman I am very much pleased to welcome you all in this fabulous evening. I know you all are very busy and I don't wish to waste your precious time, so I will come straight to the matter. We are gathered here to honour the 'MOST OUTSTANDING BUSINESS MAN' of this year. Last year the most outstanding personality was Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto from 'The Kinomoto family'. And this year the most honourable person is the one and only Li Syaoran from 'The Li family'. I request him to talk a few words about himself "The crowd cheered eagerly except one young girl.

A tall and handsome guy with messy brown hair and stunning amber eyes stood up from his chair proudly and walked towards the podium, he cleared his throat and started speaking, "Good evening everyone. I am very much pleased that they elected me the honourable man of the year …_he continued his speech_ And finally I would like to say that I took over my family business only 2 years ago and I have succeed in achieving the task of making it the best company. I am sure that I will never let any others take over this position ever again. Thank you for the opportunity". With that he returned to his chair and settled calmly.

The same lady came and announced, "Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto had been our most honourable man for almost 5 years and I now request him to talk a few words." Fujitaka went in front and started to talk, "Good evening! First of all I would like to congratulate Mr. Li Syaoran for his success...and now here in this fabulous meeting I would like to make an announcement. The Li Family had given way for youngsters in their business and I also think it's time for me to let my children to show their talents in business! I would like to introduce my son Touya Kinomoto who will take over our company in Tokyo, Japan and my precious dynamic daughter Sakura Kinomoto who will be taking care of our company in Hong Kong. Touya and Sakura please come forward."

Syaoran saw two figures moving towards the front. First one was a tall and royal young man around his early twenties and the second one was a pretty young girl with brown hair that just reached her shoulders and of course she looked very young. Touya came forward, "Hellow everyone, good evening! I am glad to take over our company in Japan and I will not fail my Father's hope on me. Thank you". _Syaoran's pov: I think this guy does not like to speak much. Well that's a good thing. I hate people who talk much about themselves or others. I hope his sister may be also less talkative personality._

Then the girl standing next to Touya came forward and started her speech. She spoke very elegantly, "Hello everyone I am Sakura Kinomoto daughter of Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto and sister of Mr. Touya Kinomoto. I am glad that I am going to be in charge of our company in Hong Kong and I want to admit that I am not so happy this evening since some other person have taken the place of 'HONORABLE BUSINESS MAN' which my father had been holding for five years! I am sure that I will succeed in outwitting Li Syaoran by next year. Thank you!" with that she settled on her chair

Syaoran's pov: _She is very arrogant! That stupid lil girl, I think I made my mind wrong. She is talking as if I had stolen some precious thing from her family. How dare that Kinomoto use my name in public like that? She will definitely pay for that one day. Watch out Kinomoto you can never ever escape from me._

The woman who made the announcements came forward again, "Wow! That was one straight forward speech Miss. Kinomoto. There is goanna be a hard competition between them. And now I have some information with my side. Syaoran 20 years old was the youngest business magnet as far as we know. Now someone has stolen his very own title 'YOUNGEST BUSINESS COMPETITOR' from him. Very well it's none other than our pretty Miss. Sakura Kinomoto and she is just 18 years old. From now I am proud to say that she is the 'YOUNGEST BUSINESS WOMAN'. Thank you for such an opportunity and now all of you help yourselves with some delicious food please."

All the guests enjoyed the dinner. Syaoran was sitting quietly and suddenly he had a feeling of being watched and so he turned around and found a pair of emerald eyes giving death glares to him, he gave her a death glare in return and she went away with her father and brother. He turned and thought to himself_, why was she looking at me like that? I don't know why but she is really getting on my nerve._ Then suddenly he heard, "Syaoran" some girl called him and he turned to see who it was.

_To Be Continued…._

_sachu :)_


	2. Perfect Enemies

**Rivals in Love**:

**Chapter 2 –****Perfect Enemies**:

Thank you for the reviews –

**Guest-** do write ur name next time plz.. :)

**Fashion Fairy 26-** thank you! :)

**Ying-FaLi23**- Kindly translate your review plz.. :)

...

Then suddenly he heard, "Syaoran" some girl called him and he turned to see who it was.

**Syaoran's POV:**

I turned around to see who was calling me and it was none other than Meiling."So, it's you", I said and went back to my old position. She ran in front of me and asked, "Then whom were you expecting?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I replied, "I'm a bit tired that's all, so please give a break for one day, I have no energy to argue with you." Suddenly her face showed a devil like expression and she started to shout, "Look here mister what makes you think that I'm here to argue with you and I'm your personal assistant remember that or not? I just came to congratulate you. Got it?" I nodded dumbly.

Meiling sat next to me and she kept her mouth shut which is really rare. She suddenly pulled me and said, "Syaoran I completely forgot about something" she said like she is goanna burst. "What's it?" I asked casually. She started, "Well, I completely forgot to ask you about that Kinomoto girl." She said grinning widely. "What do I have to do with that one? I don't even mind that KI-NO-MO-TO." I shot back. "Clam down you." she said a little bid calmly. But my temper busted out, "So, does she know about me to say 'I will throw away Syaoran from businesses'" Meiling got angry this time, "See didn't say it like that", "But she meant it" I shouted.

"By the way why are you supporting that Kinomoto my personal assistant?" I asked teasingly. Meiling took a deep breath, "Look here Syaoran she is bold I like it. Second I am a girl and seeing a girl like me being a great business woman made me happy." She explained. I let out a sigh, "So you are a girl? Got it from now." he winked at her. "Syaoran you are a wacky junky idiot! Nothing good gets into your dumb head and I'm sure that Sakura will outwit you." with that she started walking away. I turned and shouted at her, "Your new queen has a lot of pride and arrogance. It will be my pleasure to dumb her down." with that I turned and heard Meiling shout, "SHUT UP". Then I went to the food table to grab some food. _God I am really hungry._

**Meiling's POV**:

I was bored and I heard someone say "Hello!" to me. Then I saw that Kinomoto girl waving at me with a bright smile and I smiled back. "Hello!" I greeted. "You are Meling Li assistant of Li Syaoran right?" she asked maintaining her smile. "Yes and I liked your speech very much." I said. She just smiled.

_Her smile is really cheerful and she is really friendly. May be she and Syaoran should meet so that they could know more about each other and finally become good friends._

"Hey, you can call me Sakura if you want" she said. "Oh! You can call me Meling please." I said and she nodded. We talked of something other than business, kinda girl stuff and after sometime I made my mind to take Sakura to meet Syaoran. "Hey! Sakura do you wanna meet a friend of mine. He is very good" I said and she nodded happily. Then I saw him near a table and he was luckily sitting alone. Perfect! "There he is" I pointed him to Sakura and I think she didn't recognize him since he was showing his back towards us and we went near the table.

**Sakura's POV:**

I followed Meiling to meet her friend. _He too may be friendly like her._ "Hey Syaoran I'm sure you will give a good company to my new friend" she said. _SYAORAN that_ _name repeated in my mind._ Then I found amber eyes staring at me. _This can't be happening_ _and I am not going to have dinner with that…_I didn't finish my thought since Meiling dragged and made me sit in a chair opposite to him. "I will go and get some food for us until then please have a FRIENDLY conversation." And she went away.

Now it was only me and him. We just kept staring at each other and the atmosphere was becoming little unpleasant to me and I turned to look somewhere else. _I can't believe Meiling did this to_ _me, she was really nice but making me to meet….._again my thoughts were interrupted and this time it is not Meiling. "So you are taking over your family business" he asked coldly. I turned to face him and just said "Yes." "And you think you can outwit me,you LITTLE MISS Kinomoto?" He emphasized the word 'little'. "Yes, LITTLE LI" I replied confidently.

"I think you should really check out who is the little one I mean short one here." Syaoran said humorously looking me from top to bottom. "I didn't mean the height difference!" I said trying to control my anger. He didn't seem to get angry but he was finding happiness in teasing me. "But I meant both height and business. I'm 6'2 feet tall and you are just up to my shoulder, I guess. You can never match me not only in height but also in business." He said with a naughty smile playing on his face.

I can't take it anymore; if he is going to tease then I will show him what I have got. "Did anyone tell you that you are such an idiotic junk?" I asked. "Mind your words", he said angrily. But I didn't mind since he was the one who started this, "You didn't hold your tongue so why should I?" I asked angrily. "You are the one who started this in the first place so you have no rights to blame Me." he said. "Me? You teased me first!" I said. "You started this Kinomoto?" he shouted. I can't take it anymore and I was trying to control my anger, "I'll kick your ass" I said under my breath. "What did you just say?" he heard me. _Oops! he heard me_. "Nothing..I" I started but he interrupted, "You wanna kick my ass? Fuck up!" He shouted. "You! Idiot!" I started but someone stopped me.

I looked up it was Meiling, "I just left you for 15 minutes. I thought you might become friends", she said. "Friends? never!" we replied at the same time. Meiling sweat dropped, "OK. Now keep down your argument and eat" she said placing place in front of us and she joined us sitting in the middle like a match referee. A waiter came and served food for us. The dinner went silently and I had few words with Meiling. The guests started moving. The same waiter came and served us some juice. _I Love Juice and orange is my favorite._ I took a sip and its taste slowly melted my anger.

Suddenly I heard my brother calling me, "Sakura". I turned and faced him. "Hey, Monster we will be leaving in ten minutes so come and join us when you finish." Then he left. I heard a laugh, the person sitting opposite to me. Seeing me he stopped and laughed again not able to control his laughter. I concentrated on my juice. "Hey Meiling, MONSTER is a nice name that suits someone here isn't it?" he asked. Meiling sighed. "Don't mind him Sakura." she asked me. "No, how dare that idiot call me a Monster" I replied angrily. "Oops sorry! You are not a Monster, you are a Monstress, female!" he said and burst into laughter. My anger went out of control and I got up from my chair, took the glass of juice in my hand and emptied it with all my force on his face.

**Normal POV:**

Syaoran was shocked by her action. "See you Meiling and never see you" Sakura told and went to find her father and brother. Meiling could not bear her laughter anymore and she started laughing. Each and every second when she glanced at him her laugh increased uncontrollably. Syaoran on the other hand was mad at Sakura. He took out a hanky from his pocket and wiped the juice off his face and he gave a death glare to Meiling who was still laughing. Meiling saw Syaoran anger build up and tried to control her. "Watch out Kinomoto you are never goanna escape from me, even in your dream" he told angrily and walked to the washroom to clean his face. _Luckily no one saw that juice incident, it was quick –_ he thought. Meiling sat alone and told to no one in particular, "Perfect enemies. Its goanna be a long story".

_**To Be Continued…..**_

_**Sachu**_


End file.
